Parappa the rapper Ghostly mysteries
by SneakyDekuScrub
Summary: Parappa finds himself haunted by multiple ghosts. And the only way for him to get rid of them, is to help them pass onto the afterlife. Will he be able to get peace back and get ghosts to quit haunting him? Please review.
1. Chapter 1 Oddities

Chapter 1: Oddities

It was early in the morning in Parappa Town. The sun was just starting to rise. In one house was a teenage dog, starting to awaken from his slumber, yawning as he got up. He was wearing his usual clothing, a light blue sleeveless shirt and blue denim jeans. He had pale yellowish white fur, and his black ears were dangling low on the sides of his head. He went to his dresser's mirror and began doing his usual routine, fixing his hair and putting on his hat that had a small frog symbol attached to the front of it. The boy was Parappa the Rapper. He had been through multiple events and situations in his town and was slightly well known here.

While Parappa was putting on his red sneakers, he looked up. He swore that he could see in his mirrors reflection what looked like a young child walk by the doorway outside of his room. "…What was that?" he asked himself while exiting the room that was decently decorated with a nightstand by the bed and a dresser with a mirror on top of it.

Parappa looked around, seeing nothing in the hallway by his room that was right by the stairs. He was somewhat confused, but he just believed he had imagined it since he still was groggy. When he got downstairs he saw his younger sister in a red dress sitting at the kitchen table, eating her morning breakfast that merely consisted of cereal. "Morning, Pinto," he greeted his little sibling while getting his skateboard that was resting beside the door, ready to be used whenever needed. "Good morning," she responded while seeing him approaching. He was planning on skipping breakfast today, but he had to ask her about the strange child he had seen before.

The kitchen was not too well furnished at most. It just had a table and a few chairs, along with the counter. "Did you have a friend over last night?" Parappa couldn't help but question. It wasn't unusual, but he had never seen the child he caught a glimpse of in the mirror before. "No. Why?" she answered, just as confused by his question. "Oh, no reason. I'm gonna go on to school. See ya later," Parappa gave a small wave before leaving through the living room that only had a few chairs sitting in front of the television, and a small rug on the carpet. Once outside he just hopped on his skateboard and headed off. The sky looked dark, like it was about to rain at any moment now.

While riding his skateboard, Parappa viewed the calm, peaceful town he lived in and had his various adventures through. The dark sky looming overhead was somewhat confusing for him since it was meant to be daylight, but he presumed that it will change in a short time.

Suddenly, Parappa crashed into something that made him clatter to the ground, with a few books falling in front of his feet. "Ow..." he looked up to the person. He had knocked over a girl whose green hair was messed up, and her clothing looked like it was quickly thrown on. "Oh, jeez! I-I'm sorry about that," Parappa frantically apologized while beginning to gather the books for the girl who clearly looked older than him. "Erm... are you okay?" he quickly added, knowing the current state she appeared in. "Yeah, yeah. I was in a hurry. I'm going to miss my bar exam. I just can't fail again," she claimed while gathering her books as well. "Bar exam?" Parappa repeated, not entirely sure what it meant.

"Yeah. I need to pass it to become a lawyer. This is going to be my fifth attempt," she said. Before the conversation could continue on, Parappa watched her run away after taking the books from him. "Sheesh... she was weird," Parappa mumbled. There was a difference between determination and empty hopes that were impossible to fulfill.

After a short time riding his skateboard, Parappa found himself at his school. He was at his red locker, one of the many that were lined up along the wall. He unfortunately got one of the lockers more towards the middle of the hall, so it was quite difficult to get to there when going in between classes. He was just rummaging around his backpack until he heard a different voice. "Hey, Parappa," Parappa looked around his locker door to see a blue cat in red and white striped clothing, standing there behind him. "Oh hey, Katy..." he greeted her with a suddenly blank attitude. Normally he was happy and cheerful, but this time was not one of those times.

"What's up with you? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Katy questioned, noticing his somewhat blunt tone. "It's been a weird morning. I ran into this weird girl, and I swore I saw some kid in my house no one else saw… and I keep hearing voices whispering to me," Parappa admitted what was wrong, but his newest ailment had been barely noticeable yet. He had ignored most of the voices until now. Most of them rang out with nothing more than the words, "hi," or, "help me," being blurted into his mind, like someone was right beside him chanting these words through his ear.

"...Oh. Something like that happened to my uncle's friend once. He was partially insane. I think I know what's wrong, though," Katy said doubting one of her best friends couldn't be insane like her relative's friend. "What do you think it is, then?" Parappa asked. His head was actually starting to hurt from the voices that were starting to become more prominent. "Well, he claimed he was haunted by ghosts. I don't know if that's it for you, but maybe you should see a psychic. If not, maybe a ghost whisperer?" Katy advised all that she could think on what to do. He hadn't had a regular morning, although there was one thing in this mind, a person that made him think that it would be better to deal with this problem as fast as possible. That was his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I don't want Sunny to think I'm losing it," Parappa agreed to what she said, but his bigger question in his mind was where to find a psychic or ghost whisperer. Already he wanted to snap at all of the voices that refused to stop, and seemed to get harder and harder to ignore by the second. He felt Katy's reassuring hand wrap around his bipedal canine body. "Come on, let's just get to class," she said. He nodded, grabbing his backpack and following her to their first class.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Bonnie Bee's Help

Chapter 2: Bonnie Bee's Help

Parappa had spent most of the school day annoyed by the voices that faded in and out of volume and kept ringing in his ear, and also kept seeing odd people during lunch. He young canine was in the library on a computer, searching up ghost whisperers or psychics online. He saw a site that read, 'Bonnie B's Ghost Assistance.' Parappa was confused, but on the site was nothing more than description on what to do. He didn't have any better ideas, so he began to type out an email to this Bonnie B person. He couldn't care what happened, because if it helped make the voices stop, then he will do anything for it. He sent the complete email with his cellphone number enclosed within it, and after that, Parappa went to continue his day as normal as he could make it to be.

During the end of the school day, Parappa exited the school. It was now raining pretty hard, and for the past hour. He questioned how long this would last, but he had his train of thought suddenly cut off by a familiar girl's voice. "Hey, Parappa!" Parappa turned around to see a familiar female flower in a purple and white striped dress. "S-sunny! Hey," he greeted her. She was his girlfriend, Sunny Funny. He had been dating her for a few months. It was hard for him not to be happy around her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tomorrow," Sunny offered to him with her usual kind-hearted smile, and an almost unbreakable happy attitude. "Oh, uh… sure. How about that new restaurant?" Parappa suggested the first thing that came to mind. His cellphone began ringing. "Great! I'll meet you there tomorrow after school," she hummed before walking away to get on the bus.

Parappa sighed, putting his cellphone up to his ear. "Hello?" he answered. "Hi, I'm Bonnie B. I got your email to call. You said you were having odd problems?" it was Bonnie, the very person he had emailed, but he wondered what the B part meant. "Uh, yeah. I see strange things like they were real, and I keep hearing voices..." Parappa explained the main problems with what was going on. He heard her mumble something. "Uh huh. Well, I suggest you come over to 107 Pinebrook Road, ASAP. This may be nothing, but better safe than sorry." Bonnie gave him directions for where to go before hanging up. Parappa just groaned. "Pinebrook Road? That's on the other side of town," he complained to himself. He hopped on his skateboard and skated off to make his way to Bonnie's home.

After spending two hours riding his skateboard, Parappa found himself at the right address. He looked at the house in front of him. It was a quiet suburban neighborhood where every house felt like it had to meet a certain level of quality for care and treatment. "Well, here goes nothing," he said to himself after taking in a deep breath. He walked towards the door, knocking it and waiting patiently.

After a few minutes, Parappa saw the door open up and a girl was standing there. She had yellow and black striped skin with long brown hair, and she was wearing a black shirt and pants. He raised an eyebrow. He felt skeptical since she barely looked older than him, but he at least understood why she went by her name. She was an anthropomorphic bee. "Um, hey. You said that it was important I come over as soon as possible?" Parappa greeted her. "Oh, yeah, nice to meet you. Come in," Bonnie held the door open for him, letting him walk straight in. Her house was decorated in an older style. The furniture looked like they had seen better days, but they looked nice nonetheless, with a shelf of odd photos of a man in different ages in mining equipment.

Bonnie led Parappa to the kitchen. It was small with a granite counter and a table in the center of it. Bonnie brought over a cup of tea for him while taking the seat opposite of him. He had seen her stinger, something that already made him fearful of what will happen to him if he flipped her lid. "Your name's Parappa, right?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah," a few moments of silence passed in between a sip of the tea. "So, tell me what you've been experiencing," she instructed him. "I've been seeing weird things, like people avoiding and looking for me at the same time. I can barely catch glimpses of them, and I keep hearing voices whispering to me different things. They mostly keep repeating 'help me'," Parappa explained what had been going on so far since this morning. He had not gotten a break from it at all.

Bonnie thought this over a bit while resting one leg on the other. "It sounds like the ghosts want your help," she stated the obvious. "Oh, really," Parappa said sarcastically, not liking everything getting repeated like listening to a tape replay one word. "No, no. I mean, help getting peace so they can move onto the afterlife. If ghosts are haunting you, then you are lucky. That's a gift that only comes once in a while," Bonnie explained. She rested her cup on the table. "And that is also the only way to get them to leave you alone. Come with me," she said, pointing down to the hall. Parappa had no choices. If she could help him, he welcomed it. He followed her down the hall.

"What's with the photos of the old man and lady?" Parappa asked, seeing a few other photos in the hall of the old miner and an old woman with a cigarette in her mouth. The photo was black and white, so it was clearly as old as they were. "Oh, that was my parents. My mom was a demolition worker and my dad was a miner. Dad retired only a year before dying after some weird thing blew the mine to pieces," Bonnie explained the old people residing within the photo were closely related to her. "Our family has always had weird jobs," she quickly added. "I see..." Parappa muttered. He barely knew her family and already it was very odd to him.

Parappa followed Bonnie to a dark room that was only illuminated by candle lights. There were quite a few candles lit up around the room, but it still was very dark. He could see a table with a strange symbol on it that he couldn't identify, but he just listened to what she told him and took a seat. He saw the door get closed as she took the seat across from him. "Alright… I need you to take this," Bonnie said, sliding a cup of strange liquid over to him. It had various mixes in it and had multiple colors as well. "Okay..." Parappa didn't argue or question. He just drank the weird stuff and he could instantly feel his muscles relaxing. That alone felt weird, and the drink tasted terrible, like mud mixed with dirty water.

"W-what was that?" Parappa asked what he just drank. "Just a special drink. We need to relax all your body to do this," Bonnie said while taking his hands in hers across the table. "Now, say it with me," she ordered. He nodded, doing anything she said. "Those who watch... those who died before their time... those who stalk the planet for peace... please don't be scared. If you believe someone near can help you to rest, please show yourselves," they chanted in unison. To Parappa's relief, he suddenly couldn't hear the voices anymore.

"Alright, Parappa. Here is my phone number," Bonnie said while giving him a small slip of paper and leading him out of her house. It was late since they had been working together for a while. It was now at night. "Thanks for getting rid of them," Parappa thanked her but before he could leave, he suddenly heard her cough, drawing his attention back to her.

"Um... I didn't get rid of them. The ones that were haunting you are still going to haunt you, but now, they are going to come for help. The last time this happened, my brother died, so please be careful, and call me if there is any developments or changes," Bonnie explained before closing the door in his face before he could interrogate her further on the matter. Parappa didn't know whether to take the words as reassuring or forewarning, but he was at least glad to know who to turn to if he needed any more assistance. He just sighed, beginning to walk away from the house, not in the mood to ride his skateboard home.

While arriving at home, Parappa was glad to have at least some peace. "Hey, bro. There you are. Where were you?" Pinto asked while watching television since he normally came home after school. "Nowhere important. Just had to help PJ with something," Parappa lied while resting his skateboard by the door. "I'm gonna go to bed early…" he mumbled before heading upstairs with a sigh, not sure what to think of his current situation that was getting more worrisome by the second, the more he thought of it.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Fluffy and Peoria Town

Chapter 3: Fluffy and Peoria Town

Parappa woke up after a night of rest. He was carefree beyond this point, but when he began to wake up early in the morning, he saw an anthropomorphic male sheep that had blue wool around his body and a red hat on. "Um... hello?" Parappa greeted the sheep boy that looked a lot younger than him just by comparison. He presumed that the boy was at least less than six years old. "Hey. Remember me from yesterday?" the sheep boy asked. Parappa rubbed his head, thinking it over for a second. He recalled the similar shape he had saw in his mirror yesterday morning. "Yeah... I do," he responded awkwardly before seeing the door to his room open. "Bro, you up? Breakfast was ready," Pinto asked while entering the room.

Parappa looked at his little sister and back to the young sheep boy for a few times. "Oh, yeah. Pinto, do you, uh… see anyone else in this room?" he hesitantly asked. "What are you talking about? No, just you," Pinto answered just walking away after the short awkward conversation. Parappa wasn't crazy. Only he could see the sheep boy, so the first thing he immediately presumed was the obvious. "You're a ghost?" he wondered aloud. "Yep. I'm Fluffy," Fluffy hummed, introducing his ghostly self that surprised Parappa. Fluffy walked towards him and continued right through him, and that just proved it, but made Parappa shiver in a sudden chill.

"...How old are you? I mean, how old were you?" Parappa continued to question, remembering that he had to help Fluffy get peace and move onto the afterlife if he wanted to get his own peace back as well. "Five. I don't remember much more than that," Fluffy answered. Parappa swore that he felt more awkward and prone to questioning his sanity by the second, talking to a being which no one else could see. "Follow me. I need to take you to Bonnie," Parappa said. Fluffy nodded, his ghostly head moving up and down. He followed him outside of the home in that early morning to head to Bonnie's house.

The sun was higher up in the sky by the time Parappa arrived to Bonnie's house. He didn't hesitate to rapidly ring the doorbell. They saw the one bee herself open the door. "Hey, Parappa. ...I see you brought a friend," Bonnie greeted them. "You can see him too?" Parappa responded, looking at Fluffy while they were standing on her front porch. "I wouldn't be much of a ghost whisperer if I couldn't see the things that are haunting my clients," Bonnie answered, opening the door and letting them inside.

After a short conversation, Parappa had finished explaining everything to Bonnie about the conversation he had with Fluffy. "Well here's a start. You're the one who the ghosts wanted to bother to talk with him," Bonnie whispered, not sure what more she could do to assist the young dog with. "Erm... okay..." he turned to the very young sheep. "So, Fluffy… do you know how you died?" Parappa asked, thinking that it could be the best place to start, but probably the most sensitive.

"I dunno. Someone gave me a weird shot and it felt like my entire body was burning for hours on end, until it suddenly stopped," Fluffy explained what he could vaguely remember, but he could not remember his murderer. "Poor little thing," Bonnie commented. "Maybe I should go talk to his parents. Are they still around?" Parappa questioned. "Yeah… I think mommy's name was Elizabeth. We lived in some apartment," Fluffy suddenly claimed. Bonnie scratched her head. "An apartment…? Anything specific about it?" she continued the spectral interrogation. "There were weird pink flower trees outside," the sheep admitted. His childish mind was somewhat problematic at best.

"Oh, the only apartment I know that has anything like that is in the next town over. Peoria, I think… I stayed there once," she explained, making Parappa question how far he would have to go for all this, and wondered why he was the one being bothered by the ghosts in the first place. "Alright, I'll drive. If you want to get this done, Parappa, you'll clearly need some help right?" Bonnie offered her assistance to the still haunted boy. "Thanks, Bonnie. I owe you big," he thanked her while Fluffy just stayed silent, following the two outside.

Bonnie opened her garage door to unveil a yellow jeep that looked very well maintained. "Hop in," she insisted. Without a word, Parappa just helped the ghostly Fluffy into the backseat while closing the door. He then climbed into the front seat. He just tried to relax, knowing now that he was forced into helping ghosts with no choice at all. It had to be done and dusted, or else.

Parappa took the time to relax, but during the long car ride, he pulled out his cellphone dialled Sunny's number to talk to her. He held it up to his ear, waiting for an answer. "Hello?" Sunny answered. "Hey, Sunny… listen, something just came up, so... I'm gonna to have to cancel that date," Parappa told her, not wanting to explain his current position of insanity he found himself stuck in. "Oh... alright... is something wrong?" she asked, her voice sounding disappointed over the cancelled date. "Just have to do something important. I'll take you somewhere else to make up for this. Bye," Parappa told her before hanging up and looking at the yellow lines of the road that were vanishing under the car while they were still driving.

Parappa had fallen asleep after the long drive to the next town. He was awoken by something shaking him. "We're here," he heard Bonnie inform him. Parappa rubbed his head and looked around the town of Peoria. It barely had any buildings that were no bigger than two floors. The only building that was hard to miss was one apartment complex that had at least five floors from the view. They were pulling up to it in the jeep. They saw hordes of cherry blossom trees planted around it. "Is this the place, Fluffy?" Parappa questioned aloud. "Yeah. By the way, my dad has green wool, and mom had red wool," Fluffy said, the only reminders he had of his parents. Suddenly, he vanished.

"Fluffy? Where'd you go?!" Parappa asked, shocked and frightened by the vanishing ghost. Bonnie made him settle down. "He must have run out of time. He'll be back once he gets his energy back. It takes a lot for ghosts to hang around that long," Bonnie explained. She stretched once they both stepped out of the jeep. The cherry blossoms were raining from the tall trees. It was all at least beautiful to see, like the blossoms could never stop falling.

Parappa and Bonnie entered the apartment, looking around at the inside. The interior was begging for a new paint job. It was chipped and clearly in need of slight repairs. The furniture in the entrance right before the sign up desk was old, to the point where Parappa could see mold on one of the very torn up chairs.

"Can I help you?" they heard. They could see a tall woman standing behind the counter. She was a sheep as well, this time with red wool. She didn't seem too old, and looked like she was in her early forties. Before Parappa spoke, he felt his mouth get covered up. "Yeah, I'd like to rent a room for me and my son," Bonnie chimed in, not allowing him to speak for an odd reason. "Oh, of course," the sheep replied. After a short time, Bonnie and Parappa received keys to a room on the fourth floor. They were walking through the second floor while Parappa was annoyed from what just happened. "Why did you do that? I needed to ask her about her son," Parappa complained. "Well, sorry. But, I don't think it's too polite to just go up to someone and bring up a long gone relative," Bonnie said. Parappa didn't approach a sensitive matter correctly.

"We question other workers. Ask anything odd, and when Fluffy reappears, we interrogate him again. The sooner we get him to peace, the better," Bonnie said. They were arriving to their room that was initially not meant to be bought. "So, what do you suggest?" he questioned. "Investigate. We need to find out who killed him or find any problems he had. We have no other ideas over why he's unable to pass on," Bonnie explained to him that subtlety behind the scenes was the way to go. "You've done this before, haven't you?" Parappa questioned only to receive a nod from her.

Parappa looked at the weird devices were on the walls right outside the room doors, and they looked like electrical boxes. "What are those?" he asked while they were continuing to the room they had unintentionally bought. "Those are meters for the apartments. You feed them money to keep the power. It's a lot cheaper," Bonnie explained, although the only thing connecting the boxes to the apartment rooms was one wire that was going through the walls and dangling on the ceiling. "You can cut that wire, and maybe I can check out the room behind the reception desk." Parappa explained his plan, not sure if he could glorify it as an idea. "Sounds great to me," she agreed, pulling out a box cutter. Parappa had no idea that Bonnie was carrying that.

Bonnie cut the wire in half. The hallway went dark and the room as well. Bonnie put up her box cutter. "I'm gonna go check out our room. Search as fast as you can," she told him before continuing up the steps to not get in trouble. Parappa nodded, making his way downstairs. He saw the red wool sheep worker going upstairs, having already received a call about the power being down on one of the rooms when it shouldn't be.

Once downstairs, Parappa saw the receptionist's desk. He went around behind it and saw a wooden door at the front of it. Slowly, he turned the doorknob and entered inside it, knowing well that he had to hurry. Inside he saw the well-organized room before him. He began rummaging around through the drawers, not able to find anything until he found a small silver key in one drawer. "Huh... I wonder if this goes to anything in here?" he wondered, looking around. The room didn't have much in it, only a desk and a few filing cabinets, and strangely enough, a dresser that looked really out of place. He noticed something sticking out of the wall. When approaching it, he realized that it was a keyhole.

Parappa was wondering why a random keyhole was in the wall, but he put the silver key into it and turned it, hearing a click key. He used the key like a handle to open whatever it was, only to find out that it was a safe that didn't have much residing within it. Parappa saw a few papers and a book that had a lock on it to keep it sealed and secure. As far as Parappa knew, it happened to be a diary. He didn't hesitate to grab the locked diary and close the safe back, quickly leaving the back room to try and get back to Bonnie, so he could try and open the diary.

On his way back upstairs, Parappa ran into the red wool sheep herself. He hid the book behind his back with haste. "Oh, hello. Can I help you?" she asked, still believing that Parappa was Bonnie's son, due to his short height. "Uh, n-nah… mom just wanted me to get something from the car," he said, trying not to let her see what was behind his back. He continued up the steps, trying to get back to their room in the apartment as fast as possible.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Journal Entries

Chapter 4: Journal Entries

Parappa arrived back to his and Bonnie's apartment room, entering through the door that was in need of repairs, judging from a huge crack running down the middle of the wood. The room looked like it had great furniture that was well maintained, though the size was somewhat small. There wasn't much of a kitchen and it looked filthy like it hadn't been cleaned for years. Parappa made his way to the living room where the chipped paint seemed most prominent, as a big crack was right above the television that Bonnie was watching.

"Oh, hey. Did you find anything?" Bonnie asked upon seeing him return and saw the diary get thrown in her lap. "I found that in a hidden safe. She nearly caught me on my way back up," Parappa explained while taking the seat beside her in the old orange and red striped chair that seemed like an odd color to have in a room like this. "Now I just gotta find a way to open it…" before Parappa could ponder any further on it, he heard a loud ripping noise. Bonnie handed the diary to him with the lock ripped off. "What the… Bonnie! Now she'll know someone read it, just because the locks broke off," he complained, thinking that it was now going to be harder to hide away. "Sorry. You said you needed to find a way to open it, and I found a way," Bonnie responded with a light chuckle, finding his reaction somewhat funny.

Parappa opened the diary, thinking of it to be better to read it now. It was too late to go back on what had already occurred. "Jeez… this thing dates back to like twenty years ago..." he said, referring to the latest journal entry for the date. The page Parappa was one was written a long time ago. He didn't mind that part though. He began to read. "Dear diary, Mike proposed to me. I owe my little sister so much for introducing us. People think I'm a gold digger since he's rich. I hate it when people presume that. This is going to be the start of a new great life for us," the first entry read. Bonnie was looking over Parappa's shoulder. She just sighed. "How many pages are in this journal? It's like she didn't write anything in it months at a time," Bonnie wondered. It seemed like sometimes, journal entries wouldn't be updated for months or years at a time.

Parappa just continued on and started reading the second journal entry that was dated for at least two years after the last one. "We haven't been married more than a couple of months, but I feel like we've been married for a hundred years. I swear love has an odd sensation to bring. I'm going to pop the question of children to him. We're rich. We have a nice home. There isn't a single reason why we shouldn't have children. I can imagine my parents reacting to it now," the second entry read. Parappa couldn't help but understand the feeling of love. He hadn't been dating Sunny for long, but it felt like they were together for much longer.

"The next entry is only a day after," Bonnie pointed out when the page turned. Those were the two closest connected journal entries that weren't skipped in a long time. Parappa just nodded while continuing to read. The pages had dark spots on them, like they had been stained with water. The ink was a little bit messed up from this, but it was still readable.

"He wasn't happy when I brought up the thought of children. He was angry. He became violent and started shouting at me. He said if I got pregnant, he would throw me back on the streets where he found me. I can't go back to my parents' home." Parappa was now acting fearful to continue reading the journal. The more he read, the guiltier he felt, not just from reading a woman's life, but just learning about it. He presumed the journal belonged to the receptionist with red wool herself. However, there was only one way to find out if she was Fluffy's mother, and that was to keep reading.

The next journal entry was dated to fourteen years later, and it looked just as stained as the last entry. "I've messed up. I don't know what happened last night. I woke up with a bad headache and when I took a test. I was pregnant. I believe we got too drunk at our last party. I'm afraid to tell him, because if I do, he will divorce me. I won't have anywhere else to go. The maids and other staff prefer me over him. Maybe I can keep this a secret…" the journal entry abruptly ended. The ink was too horribly smeared for Parappa to continue reading. "I bet she was crying while writing it," Parappa said, presuming that was what had stained the pages so badly; the tears of the writer. "There's a few pages left," Bonnie urged him to continue reading it.

Parappa slightly hesitated, turning the page. The next page was dated almost a year later, perhaps even ten months, "The maids have helped me keep my pregnancy hidden. Mike seems depressed for some reason. I tried to ask him why but he told me that I knew already. I was worried he had found out, but he had no way of knowing. The maids are watching my newborn son for me when I can't. It took a lot of effort to keep him secret. His blue wool is so beautiful and Fluffy. Maybe one of these days, I can introduce the two of them. I think I know what I'll name him, at least." Parappa was just confirming that this journal belonged to Fluffy's mother, though his curiosity had driven him to the need to read the last page.

The final page that was written was dated to five years later. "Mike is getting suspicious. Fluffy is now five and it's hard to keep him hidden. The maids and butlers have tried their best, but he's very sly. He even sneaks around the air vents. This big mansion doesn't help. I worry day after day. I'm raising a child behind my own husbands back. I can't take this risk anymore. I have to do something about him tonight…" the rest of the page was torn off. Parappa didn't know how to react at this point. He closed the diary and set it on the table, mainly out of fear of finding that missing torn page.

There was silence for a good few minutes between the two of them while the television was playing. "So… what do we do now?" Parappa asked her, not sure what more there was to do. "Well, we confirmed that the red girl is Elizabeth, and we figured out who killed Fluffy," Bonnie answered while standing up and stretching. One glimpse outside the window provided proof that it was dark outside. "Listen, we can figure out what to do tomorrow. You already have enough stress at the moment," she said, walking away to one of the bedrooms nearby and closing the door behind her to get some rest.

Parappa just sat there for a while in the chair, trying to process everything that happened. He could hear a clink noise that sounded like a door unlocking. He presumed that bonnie was just in her closet or the bathroom. Parappa stretched, letting out a yawn. He was planning on going to bed, but before he could leave, he was suddenly grabbed from behind, a rag being held against his mouth. He tried to scream for Bonnie's aid, but it came out as mumbled grunts. He didn't know what was going on as he began to fade in and out. His lungs felt like they were burning, the more he breathed. He passed out, not able to process what had happened in such a short time.

After a few hours, Parappa woke up to find himself in another room, with manacles gripped firmly around his wrists like handcuffs. His arms were apart and held to brick walls by the chains strapped to the manacles. "What the… where am I?" he asked in confusion, wondering where he was, but as far as he knew, he was going to be stuck like this for a while. He began jerking and tugging on the manacles to try and break free from it.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was awoken early in the morning by a shattering noise. She scratched her head and yawned while exiting her room in the apartment. A golf ball was lying in the room around a pile of shattered glass. She picked it up in irritation, looking out the window and seeing a sheep with green wool, swinging a golf club at trees. "Guess now's the best time to confront him about his son," Bonnie said to herself, thinking that Parappa was just asleep in his room. She began to make her way downstairs to talk to the sheep, whom she presumed to be Mike.

Parappa was sitting in the dungeon. After all of his effort, he had only managed to get the bricks loose that were connected to his manacles. Just then, he had an idea. Suddenly he heard footsteps, and saw the receptionist sheep standing there. "Hey there. I'm guessing you're Elizabeth?" he asked, not sure what else he could do. "How do you know my name?" Elizabeth asked with a stern look and voice. "Your son told me it," he said. He noticed a toolbox in Elizabeth's hand. She put it down and opened it, mixing something together while ignoring him. "I saw you with my book. I can't let you tell Mike," she softly muttered to herself.

Bonnie stepped outside and walked towards the green sheep. She was carrying the book that she and Parappa had spent last night reading. "Wow, that's a nice swing you got," she said, catching his attention. "Hm? Oh, yes. I used to be a pro golfer. I broke my arm once, and I wasn't as good since," he explained while whacking another golf ball. "Your name's Mike, right? Listen. I need to talk to you about your son," Bonnie started. He raised an eyebrow.

"I never had a son. Me and my wife tried to conceive once. I left it up to life to decide if she will become pregnant or not, and when she wasn't, I took that as a sign that I wasn't meant to have a prodigy," Mike explained how his career as a pro golfer was ruined. And the ties with his family. He swung his golf club and whacked the golf ball a good distance away. "You might want to take a look at this then," Bonnie said showing Elizabeth's journal to Mike.

Elizabeth stood up with a syringe in her hand. "I'm sorry to do this," she said, beginning to approach him with a syringe of a strange red liquid in her hand. "Yeah... I'm sorry too," Parappa intervened, jerking forward and ripping out the loose bricks that were keeping him stuck to the wall, hitting her in the head with them. Elizabeth was knocked to the ground. She groaned confusedly while Parappa immediately took a run upstairs in fear, panting while beginning to flee from the mad sheep woman that was hunting him alive.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Passing On & Revelation

Chapter 5: Passing On & Revelation

Parappa was running through the apartment complex, banging on every door he could find for help. He was given no response. He had the manacles still tight around his wrists. "Is no one else staying in this hotel?!" he asked himself out loud before hearing the hum of a creepy tune. "Come on. This will be over quick, if you would just stand still," Elizabeth's voice rang out. She was still wandering the halls with the syringe that still housed the strange red liquid. Parappa ran upstairs to the next floor, mentally praying for somebody to help him.

Parappa had run up every floor in search for help. There was no response. Everyone in the apartment complex were either still asleep or ignoring his cries for help. Eventually, Parappa was at a dead end in the hallway of the top floor, panting from the long run he had to do. "What are you doing?" He looked over and saw Fluffy standing behind him. Parappa was dissatisfied just at the thought of his cries of help only being acknowledged from a ghost. "Fluffy, your mom is trying to kill me. The worst part is… she's the one who killed you," Parappa explained to him while whispering quietly. After a few seconds of being frozen, Fluffy become understandably upset about it, but that didn't seem to be enough to make him move on.

"There you are!" Elizabeth hummed, standing at the end of the hallway. Parappa gulped, knowing that if he got one sting by the needle, it will only have a poor result on him. "Fluffy, whatever happens to me, it wasn't your fault. Remember that. Sorry I couldn't help you move on…" Parappa apologized, believing this to be the end for him. The manacles with bricks still attached were weighing him down. Fluffy was standing nearby still upset. His mother couldn't see her ghostly son while beginning to approach Parappa.

"Elizabeth!" She turned around and saw Mike standing at the other side of the hall. Bonnie was standing beside him. "Oh, there you are, Parappa," she gave a small wave like the current situation was not as big as it truly was. "You... you monster...! You not only lied to me about my prodigy, but you killed him?!" Mike accused her while approaching her closely. "W-what?" Elizabeth stepped back in fear, trying to act like she had no idea about what he was talking about. Parappa sighed in relief, thinking that he was safe.

"I read your diary," Mike said, presenting the book that had the lock ripped off, still dangling nearby. "Well I'm sorry! You threatened to remove me from your life if I had a child!" Elizabeth shot back while gripping the syringe tighter, tears forming in her eyes. Mike looked down in shame and sighed. "Yes, I did…. A long time back… My mind changed over time. Did you forget? We promised that we would have one last night of fun, and if we didn't become pregnant, then we would go on with our lives," he reminded her of the agreement they had made the night before Elizabeth became pregnant.

"Just drop the syringe. We've already called for the police," Bonnie said, trying to get her to willingly drop it. Elizabeth raised it. She was about to stab herself in the side with the syringe. Parappa saw this, and ran to the insane red-wooled sheep and tackled her from behind, knocking her to the ground and making her drop the syringe. It shattered on the floor, and Elizabeth continued to sob while the sound of police sirens could be heard downstairs.

After a few hours, Elizabeth was in a police car and Parappa had finally gotten the manacles off his wrists, rubbing them from their soreness. Bonnie and the young dog were about to leave the apartment until they saw Mike approach them. The sun shined radiantly down on them. "I... don't know what to say to you... you caused my wife to be arrested, but informed me of a part of my life that was destroyed early on..." Mike told them. Parappa could see fluffy standing nearby in his ghostly form, starting to get a strange light aura around him. "I just wish I could have at least seen his shining face," Mike added with an upset tone on him. Bonnie was just staying quiet, not wanting to say anything about the subject.

"Your son... your son's the reason we came. He called me to help put him to peace. He really wished he could've known you to," Parappa told the green-wooled sheep. He nodded and began to walk away not sure whether to believe him or not, now with the heavy burden of a part of his life that he had no idea about being stuck in his memory.

Parappa and Bonnie saw Fluffy begin to vanish. "Looks like you helped him pass on. He just wanted his dad to know he existed," Bonnie explained her theory behind what was keeping the ghostly sheep trapped in this world. "Thank you, mister..." Fluffy said, giving Parappa a grateful hug. He couldn't feel anything more than a chill where his arms were holding him, but he sighed, nodding back at him. "No problem, kiddo. Have fun," he bid him farewell before Fluffy vanished completely from existence.

Bonnie stretched. The sun was shining bright, still early in the morning. "Will you take me back home now? I really need to get some rest," Parappa said while climbing into the passenger side of the jeep. Bonnie just chuckled, getting behind the driver's seat. "Don't expect my help with all of these. I don't know how many ghosts are begging for your help, but just pray it isn't much," Bonnie responded, letting the young dog rest in the seat after the difficult time they had just spent in the apartment building, learning about the owner's past.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Sonia

Chapter 6: Sonia

One week had passed since Parappa had helped put Fluffy's spirit to rest. He and bonnie had went to their separate ways, but he knew to call upon the bee girl if he ever needed help again with the ghosts.

It was the middle of the night, and Parappa was trying to sleep peacefully. Suddenly, he woke up in sweat, panting and gasping for breath. He had woken up like this for the past three nights in a row, and the lack of sleep was really getting to him. He was feeling unbelievably tired. He was still being harassed by voices, but his tiredness was really becoming a problem for him in school. Suddenly, Parappa could hear his cellphone ringing. He went over and picked it up off the nearby dresser, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" Parappa answered with his tired tone. "Hey, Parappa," a familiar girl's voice replied. "Oh, hey Lammy. What's up?" Parappa asked while checking the time on his alarm clock. It was roughly 1am. Lammy was a guitar player, and a close friend of his. He wondered why she was calling so late. "I was just wondering if you'd mind helping me move some of my equipment around tomorrow." Lammy explained what she needed his help with. "What? Why? I thought you had your guitar and their equipment was set up at Katy's?" Parappa questioned, referring to his memories of watching his friend practice her guitar and sing with him.

"Yeah, but we got a new place in her home set up, and we kinda need help moving it. So will you?" Lammy asked for his assistance. Parappa sighed, still tired and groggy from his sleep deprivation. "Alright… see you tomorrow," he said before hanging up, letting out a sigh of irritation. He was confused, and asking himself what was waking him up each time. He felt drained, not sure what else he could do. He just went to try and get back to bed and get some rest. He was just wondering when the next ghost would appear to ask for his assistance.

The next day, Parappa was at Katy's house. He was carrying a few pieces of a drum kit that was for another member of their band, who strangely enough was absent during the equipment moving. Parappa didn't seem to show any care or emotion beyond his tiredness. He kept falling asleep while standing there. "That should be the last of it," he heard, seeing Lammy standing at the top of the stairs. She was a red haired lamb that was the lead guitarist for the band Milkcan. She was rather a shy girl, and she had taken notice of her friend's mood, believing she might have been the one who had woken him up from his sleep last night.

Parappa groaned while setting down the drum part, glad to have this dealt with after a matter of time. "Thanks for the help, Parappa," Katy said while she rubbed her sore hands, not enjoying to carry all the instruments and other equipment around like so. "Eh… no problem..." he responded in a blunt tone while rubbing his eye. "Hey, uh… listen, sorry about waking you up last night," Lammy apologized, blaming herself for the reason why he was so tired. Clearly, she didn't know about all he had done lately.

"You didn't wake me up. Trust me, I've just been… well… going through some stuff," Parappa said while taking a seat in the living room. Katy's house was oddly decorated. The walls were painted white, but the brightly colored furniture was odd but certainly stuck out more. The trio of friends were resting after the hard morning of work. "Have you and Sunny been okay?" Katy asked, trying to strike up a conversation. "I think she's frustrated with me. I've been caught up with a job and I haven't had as much time to hang out. I haven't been able to sleep much because of it either," Parappa explained. He predicted what his girlfriend was currently thinking of him right now, but he hoped that this whole ghost problem would be over soon. If it wasn't, he may just come out and tell her about it.

"If it's bothering your life that bad, maybe you should quit?" Lammy suggested, not liking seeing her friend in such a bad mood. "I would, if I could," Parappa said while rubbing his eyes. He stood up. "I'll see you guys at school Monday," he said while leaving the house. However, everything began to get dark. His vision was getting cloudy and his eyelids were getting heavy. It was hard for him to stay awake any longer. He began to cross the road to get to the sidewalk. He suddenly froze in place in the middle of the road like something was holding him there. "Just sleep… don't worry… it will be fine," a voice kept repeating those words in his head. It was confusing him, but he couldn't fight back or resist.

"Parappa!" he heard a shriek. Parappa heard a car horn and looked to his right. The next thing he saw was a car speeding towards him before everything went completely dark, after a moment of heavy pain all over his body. The only sleep he was getting at this point was from being unconscious.

Parappa groaned once he began to wake back up. He rubbed his head in pain and looked around. He found himself sitting in a hospital bed. The plain white walls and medical equipment surrounding him were somewhat unexpected. He groaned while trying to get up. "What... what happened?" he asked himself. He felt a lot more rested due to the forced unconsciousness he was put in by the car. "Hey there," he suddenly heard. Parappa looked to the entrance and saw the same green haired girl he had met on the first day. She looked a lot better in a school uniform. It looked fixed up instead of being quickly thrown on.

"Oh hey... you again? I didn't expect to see you," Parappa said. He remembered having only ran into her the other day when she was in a hurry to try and get to the bar exam so she could become a lawyer. He was wondering what she was doing here, since he didn't even expect to run into her in a hospital, out of all places he knew in this town. "I don't know if you'll believe me if I told you," she responded, making him raise an eyebrow. Lammy entered the room and walked right through the green haired visitor.

"Oh good, you're awake. I saw you get hit by a car. What made you just freeze up in the road like that?" Lammy questioned him without delay after seeing him conscious again and looking a lot better since he had gained some rest. He was too stunned by the green haired girl. As he now presumed, after Lammy had just walked through her, she was a ghost. "I… I blacked out, that's all. Just bad timing, really," Parappa answered, his eyes still focused on the ghost in the room that Lammy couldn't see herself. "Listen, I need to get out of here and do something..." he said, trying to get out of the bed, but Lammy put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "No way, Parappa. You need rest. You could have died," she claimed, surprised to see he him in a condition as good as he was at the moment.

Parappa just glared at the ghostly girl standing nearby, not saying a word. "You're right..." he sighed. He needed to slow down, otherwise his life will really end before he could try to help another ghost, but he had quite a few questions already for them. "Good. I have to go anyway. I'll come visit tomorrow," Lammy bid him farewell before walking away, leaving him in the hospital bed to recover by himself.

"Alright... so who are you?" Parappa asked the ghost, his attention focusing on her right after. "Sorry for disturbing you the past few nights. I've been trying to contact you, but ghostly powers are harder to control then you'd imagine. I'm Sonia," the green haired ghost introduced herself. "I'm Parappa... so you're the one who's been keeping me up these past few days?" he responded. He couldn't help but feel unhappy with her to see her have done this to him.

"Sorry. I know that almost got you killed and all," Sonia apologized. Parappa looked at the medical equipment and pulled out the IV from his wrist, along with the pain killers that were keeping him from feeling anything, resulting with him feeling his entire body throbbing and aching in pain. He removed the hospital gown and began to get redressed since he saw his clothes and hat lying in a nearby chair. "What are you doing?" Sonia couldn't help but question why he was forcing himself up since it felt like he lied to Lammy in a sense, but Parappa knew that lying around could be just as bad as pushing himself so much.

"I'm gonna go help you pass on. Come on," Parappa said while limping. Forcing his legs to uphold him and walk simultaneously felt like asking too much at the moment. The ghostly Sonia followed Parappa through the hospital halls. The nurses and doctors were distracted by other problems that the patients were currently having.

"So what got you killed?" Parappa asked Sonia while walking beside her ghostly figure. "If I could lift my shirt, you could see a few holes in my chest. I got shot to death after hours at the school I just finished taking the bar exam inside," she explained. It was reassuring for the fact that he knew the reason behind her death, but he was wondering what was keeping her from moving on until something came to his mind. "Did you pass the exam this time?"

"No… yes… I don't know…" she held her head, trying to think back on it. It was causing a bad headache, so Parappa presumed that she was killed before she knew the results. That was just what was keeping her bound to this limbo as a ghost. Parappa had an idea. "Lead me to your school. I'll just question your teacher for you," Parappa said, reassuring her that he will find out the reason behind her death. "Okay. I owe you big for this," Sonia gratefully said to him. Parappa was somewhat surprised by how upset she was for not becoming a lawyer, but he just tried to continue on to begin his investigation behind her murder.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 School Investigation

Chapter 7: School Investigation

Parappa had been following Sonia for the next few hours. They were walking through a normal day like any other, except the fact that it was raining, and Parappa was following a ghost was always an oddity. He just knew that the weather called for rain for the next straight few days, but it was more ridiculous that he just blamed part of the worst part of his life. At the moment he was now helping ghosts, especially during the bad weather. He could not imagine how much worse his life could possibly get. Parappa was distracted by his thoughts for too long.

"Hey, you passing out again?" Sonia asked, seeing him blanking out. He turned to his ghostly cohort. He sighed, nodding at her. "No. Sorry... just trying to get used to the pain. Is this the place?" he asked. He realized that he had followed her through the rain so far that they were now outside of town. He noticed on the front of the building, the words that titled it with honesty; "Parappa Town Law School". Parappa just stared up at them for a few seconds before sighing. "This is the place you studied at?" he asked. His ghostly partner nodded, her green hair dangling diligently down her shoulders. They entered inside.

Parappa looked around. It was dark inside, but a little bit of sunlight outside, that wasn't blocked out by the dark clouds that were looming in the sky, was still beaming through the windows of the entrance. Parappa looked around the entrance. A long red carpet and a few flower pots in the side of corners welcomed them. The flowers were mainly roses and lilies. The entrance had a picture of the founder, a man in a business suit with a regulation for any owner of important businesses or buildings. "It's after hours. I don't think anyone is here. We need to find Professor Simon's classroom," Sonia explained as quickly as possible before she suddenly vanished. Parappa held his head, his ears dangling low as usual. Only now he knew that he was alone, but he also knew that Sonia will appear again sooner or later. He took to his own lonely solace to search the law school, starting with this Professor Simon that she mentioned.

Parappa searched through the school halls. Thankfully there weren't multiple floors, but one big ground floor. The hallways had blue colored paint on the walls, and the floors in the hall were made of wood, with long red carpets stretching on top of them. The halls were mainly decorated with oddly placed chandeliers on top of the lines of low hanging lights that already loomed on the ceiling.

Parappa searched and searched, but most of the doors were locked. Soon, he saw a light under one of the doors and a plaque on the door that read "Frank" on it. Parappa didn't hesitate to enter the room. It had a cabinet and a few bookshelves that were full of books about Criminology, along with a large safe lying nearby alongside the desk.

Parappa saw a book lying open on a nearby desk in front of a nice big fancy chair that seemed like the kind one may find in some millenaries' library. Parappa ignored it and just sat down in the soft chair, taking the book off the desk. It was another diary, similar to the one Parappa read before. He began to read the most recent entries. There were only a mere three entries that caught his attention. He began to read the first one. "Well, this is a problem. I lost the key to the safe in my office due to my granddaughter's recent visitation. I'm far too preoccupied to search for it. What's in the safe is rarely used, so it's not a big loss. I still cannot believe that most of the staff is now being given permission to carry these abominations of death." Parappa was confused, not sure what any of it meant, even though he wondered if he should attempt to get into the safe.

Parappa flipped to the next entry page which was due about a month ago. He just sighed and began reading it. "I feel like a monster. I watched three of my own colleagues die in front of me at the hands of a mad shooter. I can't get the images out of my mind. I must teach my class for the bar exam. If it weren't for that student Sonia and my dear friend Simon, I would have snapped. The worst part that haunts me constantly is that the crazed lunatic wasn't subdued or arrested. I'm afraid of a second attack. The principal arming most of the staff seems wiser now after that incident." Parappa was surprised. "Huh... so, Sonia knew this Frank guy?" Parappa asked himself, afraid to read any more of this, but he knew that it couldn't hurt or kill him either.

The last entry was dated to a few months ago. "Sadly, Sonia failed the bar exam once again. It is amazing that she has attempted it so many times. She studies with either me or Simon after school as well. I'm quite curious as to how she has failed the exam four times in a row. Perhaps she just has trouble holding the information. I know we acquire more money, the more she studies and the longer she stays with us, but at this point, she has studied as long as three people would take to study. I'm going to conference with Simon and see if we can help her slip by easily with a barely passing average on her next attempt." Parappa just kept rereading those pages for a moment. He groaned, hoping for some information to inform him if Sonia had passed the bar exam or not, which is what he still presumed was keeping her bound to this life.

"Why, hello there, young one," he suddenly heard. Parappa gently closed the journal and stood up. He had been feeling relaxed in the chair for the past half hour. Parappa saw an old bald man with a grey mustache that was so big that it practically covered his lip. He was also in a brown jacket. "Oh! Um, hey. Sorry about barging in like this," Parappa apologized, believing the old man to be Frank, the very man who owned the office. "It's quite alright, young one. So, you were trapped from the afterhours closing too? I fell asleep in the lounge and woke up to see that it was locked. I'm Frank. And you are?" Frank introduced himself as the old Criminology teacher who had more than likely spent half his life working in the law school.

"I'm Parappa. I was, uh… coming to look around the school. I needed to find out something about a friend of mine," Parappa responded, lying about the real reason that he was here. He was hoping for Frank to be helpful with this situation. "Can you tell me if Sonia passed the bar exam?" Parappa asked. Frank shook his head. "I'm sorry, but our students just took that test the other day. Half of those tests are still being reviewed and graded. A lot of people take it simultaneously. If I could, I would," Frank answered, claiming that most of the tests had not been graded yet. "Dang..." Parappa quietly muttered. "I'm going to go relax around the lounge. Join us, if you want," Frank offered before exiting his own office. He was surprisingly fast for an old man like him.

Parappa was confused about what Frank meant. He had entered the building after hours simply out of curiosity. He began to make his way back to the entrance of the law school. When he tried to open the entrance door, it was locked. He was confused, starting to think that someone else locked them in, like a security guard that was only doing his job half-heartedly. Parappa thought over the conversation he had with Frank and remembered him using the word 'us'. He was now curious to know who else was locked in the building with them. He made his way down the left hallway. It looked completely symmetrical to the other hallway. The carpet on top of the wooden floor felt somewhat inviting, the more he wandered about.

Parappa found another door at the end of the hall that had a plaque on it, reading to him, 'Staff Lounge'. Without hesitation, he slowly opened the door and entered inside. The lights in the room were on. The staff lounge had two large sofas sitting on sides of a coffee table, and a microwave nearby a refrigerator. Parappa saw a couple of people resting in chairs. One was Frank himself. Another was a spiky blonde haired man in a red coat. The two were just eating some of the snacks they had. Frank caught notice of the young dog. "Ah, Simon. This is that boy I told you I ran into. His name's Parappa, I believe," Frank introduced them to each other.

Simon, who was nowhere near as old as his friend, stood up and held out his hand. Parappa gripped it and shook it, glad to at least meet friendly people in the school. "What are you doing here in the first place? You're not a student," Simon couldn't help but ask him. "I, uh… came to find out some things for Sonia..." he said. Simon looked hesitant to answer anything involving her at all. "Do you know if she passed the bar exam?" Parappa couldn't help but ask suspiciously to the teacher. "No… I didn't know at all. It is nice to have her company. Teaching her after school was always more fun than you can think," he answered while thinking of the past few years he had been putting up with for all that time.

"Right… I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Parappa claimed and walked away. After lying to them, he was more curious if he could find out anything in Simon's office. He made his way down the hall, slowly viewing the plaques along the way.

Parappa finally found Simon's office and entered inside. It looked exactly the same as Frank's office, so he that this was how the offices were made. Only a few decorations were different, especially small picture frames of Simon's family. Parappa, however, had his attention caught by one thing. The safe that was in the corner was open, and something was lying in front of it. He crouched down and picked up the strange object. It was a revolver bullet. Parappa put it in his pocket, but after a loud thunderous strike was heard outside, he noticed the light suddenly cut out. It was still raining outside. He had forgotten about it completely.

Parappa began to leave Simon's office in the heavy shade of darkness that was surrounding him. He suddenly heard a weird noise that sounded like a click. Before he could even react further, Parappa suddenly heard a loud shot fired from a revolver. He felt his ears ring in pain as he noticed smoke in the darkness. A shady figure that was standing in the heavy fog aimed at Parappa. The canine realized while he stood there, and the gunshot missed him. The strange figure began to run away. "Hey! Stop!" Parappa shouted, wanting to grab the shooter while running. Parappa suddenly heard another gunshot, followed by a brief scream.

The lights came back on. Parappa found Simon lying in a door to one of the offices, holding his shoulder with blood covering his hand. "Whoa! Simon, are you okay?!" Parappa panicked while asking him, trying to help him up. "Y-yeah, yeah… It's just a shoulder wound. S-some guy just shot me and ran," Simon explained while holding his shoulder in pain. "Come on. I'll get you back to Frank. He might be able to help," Parappa said while helping the man. He had only met him a few minutes ago, and now they were sharing a building with an insane shooter.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 Admittance

Chapter 8: Admittance

Parappa was helping Simon back to the staff lounge. Upon entering they noticed that Frank was missing. Simon's shoulder had at least stopped bleeding, but the damage was already done, and he had a bullet still stuck in his shoulder. "Did Frank do this?" Parappa asked, wondering if he had stolen a weapon from the safe in Simon's office. "Ugh... he hasn't been right for the past few days... a while back, a student came and started shooting anyone who looked at him," the criminology teacher explained while slumping into a chair in pain. "Why would anyone do that for no reason?" Parappa couldn't help but ask, trying to draw a conversation while secretly trying to think on what to do.

"They have reason. I'm surprised Sonia wasn't one of the many to do this. People always have no hope left in life and can't handle failure," Simon explained, trying to keep his mind off of his injury. Parappa grabbed a nearby phone on the wall, trying to call for police and paramedics, but when he tried to dial the number, all he received was a beeping noise that was like the sound of the grim reaper ringing a doorbell. "The phone's not working," Parappa said. "The rain must have damaged it," Simon said. This just caused more worry between them. Now they were trapped in a locked building with a mad killer with no way to call for police.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find a way out. Just stay here and keep the door locked," Parappa instructed, not receiving much of a response. With that, he just exited the staff, presuming Frank to be an insane murderer, judging by how he nearly got shot himself a while back.

Parappa wandered the law school's halls, in search of anything remotely useful. He had tried multiple exits, but they were all locked. He even tried to break a few windows to escape as well, but that resulted in not much better result. He wasn't strong enough to break them out with his bare hands, and there was no object strong enough to break it either. He felt trapped like a rabid animal in a zoo. "Hey there." Parappa jumped a bit and turned around, seeing the ghostly girl who led him to this law school in the first place, her green hair being too difficult to miss in hallways.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I haven't figured anything about your bar exam results. I'm kinda preoccupied with something else," Parappa apologized to her. Sonia sighed. She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips in a questionable fashion. "And what is so important that it is distracting you?" Sonia asked, seeing the young dog not too much farther away. "I think I found your killer. Some old man named Frank tried to shoot at me. He missed, but when I chased him, he shot Simon," Parappa explained what was going on and what he was doing at the moment, trying to find a way to get some form of assistance for them.

"The old guy did this? Wow…" Sonia said, but she didn't seem to stay long before suddenly vanishing. Parappa scratched his chin, wondering why ghosts' energy had to run out so quickly. He came to a room at the end of the hall. "Storage basement" was written on the plaque of the door. He opened it and headed down stairs, in hopes of finding something he could use to defend himself from anymore danger.

Parappa arrived to the basement and looked around. There was a small closet door that was open, filled with janitorial equipment scattered across the floor, but other than that it was a basic dark stone basement with nothing more to it than a few tools lying around. Parappa saw a light switch nearby. He flicked it on, only to be greeted by a bloody sight. He saw Frank sitting nearby in the corner, with crimson blood covering his shirt and jacket. "Frank?!" Parappa squealed, shocked from seeing the barely conscious Frank. The old man looked at him. "B-be… careful…" he groaned. "Who did this to you?" the young dog begged for an answer. "S-Simon… h-he… tried to kill me… I found out that… ugh… he was the one who shot up the school a short time back," Frank said, claiming that he was framed to just be blamed for everything so that Simon could get away from harm.

"…And here I thought it was you who did this. I'll go deal with him," Parappa said with a sigh before feeling his hand get grabbed by the injured old man. "…Sonia passed the bar exam on her first attempt… Simon was lying just so we could make more money off of her… h-here. Take this," Frank explained, handing him a key. The young rapper looked remorsefully at the key in his hand. He had an idea on what it was for. He began to make his way upstairs, hoping from Frank to live long enough for him to call for assistance.

Parappa went all the way back to Frank's office. He went over to the corner where the safe was nestled in and crouched down in front of it, putting the key into it and slowly turning. He opened the safe, reached inside the metal box and gripped onto something. He slowly pulled it out. It was small revolver with seven slots inside it, and it was already loaded as well. "...Is this really what my life has fallen down to?" he asked himself aloud. He wasn't happy with the path his life was being forced into so far. When he turned around, he saw Sonia's ghostly figure standing behind him. "Sorry about vanishing like that," she apologized.

"Hey, it's fine. Listen, Sonia… you passed the bar exam. In fact, you passed it the first time you took it," Parappa explained to her what Frank had told him after all. She had worked hard for all the money she had spent, only to be cheated all the years. "My teacher… Simon? …He lied to me? But what about all those after school lessons?" she asked in disbelief with a broken heart. "All a ruse," he muttered. Parappa noticed that she still wasn't passing on. Surprised by this, he hoped her just knowing about the bar exam would help her pass on to the afterlife, but unfortunately he was wrong. "I looked up to him like a father…" she muttered. Her ghostly apparition now had red eyes.

"C-calm down, Sonia. He was just greedy for money," Parappa said, presuming that he had also killed her and it wasn't Frank. Suddenly he was coming to realization. "I want revenge…" she said. Her ghostly teeth gritted tightly. They would probably pop out if they possibly could. "I'm gonna go confront him for you," Parappa said before walking out of Frank's room with the revolver in his hand. Sonia's vengeful spirit followed him. He now presumed that the only thing he could do was confront Simon on it. He kept the revolver in his pocket.

While arriving back to the staff lounge room, Parappa saw Simon still lying in the chair he was left in. "Oh hey, did you find anyone who can help us?" he asked, seeing the look of anger in Parappa's eyes that confused him. "You killed Sonia, didn't you?" he asked. "W-what? I would never… you dare accuse me of such acts?!" Simon responded while feeling insulted by this comment, only to have a sweat on his forehead. "I found Frank. He was still alive. You shot yourself," Parappa admitted his theory that the criminology teacher had shot himself to act like Frank himself had assaulted him.

Sonia was standing behind Parappa. Simon couldn't see her, but he just glared immediately, standing up and pulling his gun out of the inside pocket of his shirt, beginning an attempt to shoot him. Parappa grabbed his hand and stopped him from getting a straight aim on him. Simon punched Parappa in the face, knocking him backwards, but Simon wound up losing his gun in the struggle. He ran away, trying to escape.

"I'll get him for you. Don't worry," Parappa told Sonia. Her ghostly formation looked enraged, a hateful spirit who didn't want her killer spared. Parappa chased Simon throughout the entire law school, through the library and through all of the various classes.

Parappa found himself in the lecture hall, standing in front of the double doors. The lecture hall had rows of chairs set up. At the end of the room was a podium. He then found another door at the left of it. Simon was jerking on the door handle violently until he saw Parappa walked down the isle of chairs. "You made her waste so much of her life..." he started. Simon began to turn to his cowardly route in the corner, right beside the door. "You took every red cent, only to kill her," Parappa accused him while getting close to the criminology teacher with the revolver aimed at him. Sonia's ghostly arm was clutched to his hand, encouraging him to pull the trigger.

"Yes! I did it! I got consumed with greed! I'm sorry… I had no choice. She was going to pass anyway, and I was going to be fired. She threatened to take me to court over it. I was going to lose everything I had! I'm sorry!" Simon pleaded in fear. Parappa felt Sonia's ghostly grip lighten up as she let go. He saw her red eyes vanish. Sonia stood there, seeming to have a bright light surrounding her. "That's all she wanted to hear… admittance," Parappa said, opening the chamber of the gun and removing all of the bullets from it before throwing it aside on the floor.

Parappa held his hand out to the scared teacher. "You have a cellphone. Give me it," he ordered. He knew Simon had kept one concealed like his weapon. He nodded, giving him the cellphone from his pocket. His luck had run out, and he was caught red-handed. Parappa proceeded to call 9-1-1.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 The Break Up

Chapter 9: The Break Up

A few days had passed since Parappa had gotten Simon arrested for the attempted murder of his colleague Frank, as well as the murder of Sonia. They couldn't find her body. Parappa had been trying to live his life as normal as possible.

Parappa was making his way to school, his backpack over his shoulder. He felt happy again after all he had been through for the past few days. He arrived to the school and was about to enter it. "Hey, Parappa." He turned around. Sunny was standing behind him. "O-oh, hey Sunny. What's up?" Parappa greeted her, glad to see someone good for once. He saw her approaching. "I saw you on the news the other day. You discovered a murder and nearly got yourself hurt?" she asked, remembering how the news reporter phrased it during an interview with the young dog.

"Yeah, my job k-kind of keeps me busy in those sorts of things..." Parappa rubbed the back of his head nervously. The sunflower sighed. "Parappa, why are you doing it? You know I always get worried about you," Sunny questioned. Parappa felt somewhat guilty about why he had been lying. The fact that she had found out about what happened to him in the hospital didn't help anything either. "I just… I can't quit it," Parappa couldn't say any more than that.

"Parappa, if you can't tell me what made you do all this dangerous stuff… then I don't think we can be together anymore," she claimed. Parappa stepped back, surprised by her threat of breaking up with him. He sighed. He had no other choice than to tell her. "I-I'm being haunted by ghosts, okay? I have to help them pass onto the afterlife, or else they will keep bothering me," Parappa nervously explained his reasoning to her for not having enough time to help out, and all he had done for the whole time that risked his life. He could see anger. A rare sight that could be seen on Sunny. "Fine… if you can't tell me the truth, then we are through!" she shouted, storming away from him. Much to Parappa's dismay, she took it as a ridiculous fairy tale, a kind of fiction that wasn't allowed in this cruel world of reality.

Parappa just stood there, upset. He couldn't stand the thought of these ghostly spirits ruining his life any further. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Bonnie's number. He held his cellphone to his ear, waiting for an answer while listening to its faint ringing noise. "Hello?" Bonnie answered. "Hey, Bonnie? …I want these ghosts gone. They're causing me nothing but trouble," Parappa claimed. "Yeah, I've been looking into how to get rid of them, and I think I might have found something. Come on over," she claimed. Parappa raised an eyebrow while looking at his school entrance. He didn't care about going to school at this point. Freeing himself of this burden felt far more important. He threw his backpack to the ground before running off to get to Bonnie's house.

Parappa arrived to Bonnie's house after a good couple of hours of running like his life depended on it. He knocked on the door of her home. After a moment of waiting in the calm, peaceful neighbourhood, he saw the door open up. "Wow, you got here quick," Bonnie claimed, greeting him. "Yeah... anyway, how do I get rid of the ghosts?" he asked with a broken heart that was replaced with rage. Sunny dumping him was the last straw for him. He didn't know how much more he could take before he became a ghost himself.

"Well, you might not like it," Bonnie claimed, leading him to the backroom where they had started this adventure. She closed the door and began to light the candles that surrounded the dark room. Bonnie laid a book up, viewing some words to make sure she read it right before putting it aside. "Alright, relax," she started, reaching across the table and taking Parappa's hands on hers. "Alright… now say it with me," Bonnie told him. He nodded, trying to stay relaxed, just taking in a deep breath before they began to speak simultaneously. "Oh, ghosts who haunt this poor soul. Please leave him be. He cannot help much more. His life has become entangled in the afterlife's dark web," she said, only for him to raise an eyebrow while saying it with her.

Shortly after, the candles in the room began to burn nowhere near as bright, like the room had suddenly gotten colder. "Alright, Parappa. You're going to have to help one more ghost, but that is all you have to do. You were a lot of help to the ghosts, even if it wasn't much," Bonnie told him while they were both leaving the room. "Thanks, Bonnie. I owe you a lot," Parappa thanked her. "It was nothing. I'm just doing my job. Good luck," she bid him farewell, watching him exit her home and step back outside.

End of Chapter 9


End file.
